Display screens of various types of technologies, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, etc., can be used as screens or displays for a wide variety of electronic devices, including such consumer electronics as televisions, computers, and handheld devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). LCD devices, for example, typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, LCD devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to minimize power usage.
LCD devices typically include multiple picture elements (pixels) arranged in a matrix. The pixels may be driven by scanning line and data line circuitry to display an image on the display that can be periodically refreshed over multiple image frames such that a continuous image may be perceived by a user. Individual pixels of an LCD device can permit a variable amount light from a backlight to pass through the pixel based on the strength of an electric field applied to the liquid crystal material of the pixel. The electric field can be generated by a difference in potential of two electrodes, a common electrode and a pixel electrode. In some LCDs, such as electrically-controlled birefringence (ECB) LCDs, the liquid crystal can be in between the two electrodes. In other LCDs, such as in-plane switching (IPS) and fringe-field switching (FFS) LCDs, the two electrodes can be positioned on the same side of the liquid crystal. In many displays, the direction of the electric field generated by the two electrodes can be reversed periodically. For example, LCD displays can scan the pixels using various inversion schemes, in which the polarities of the voltages applied to the common electrodes and the pixel electrodes can be periodically switched, i.e., from positive to negative, or from negative to positive. As a result, the polarities of the voltages applied to various lines in a display panel, such as data lines used to charge the pixel electrodes to a target voltage, can be periodically switched according to the particular inversion scheme.